la arquitecta de los sueños
by pekkeginn
Summary: YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! Harry quiere hacer una casa, pero debera remover su pasado para ello...
1. Buscando arquitecto

_Hola!! bueno pues este es mi primer fic, solo deciros que espero que os guste y que lo leais y espero criticas, acpeto todas!! es de mi pareja preferida harry y ginny por supuesto. Bueno pues espero que os guste ya me contareis._

_**Prologo:**_

-Por favor entiendan que es mi decision. Necesito olvidarme de todo lo sucedido-

-Pero solo eres una niña...

-No mama, ya tengo 19 años y creo k estoy lo suficiente capacitada para irme a vivir sola, por favor!

Por fin habia llegado el momento, por fin podria vivir sola cosa que no podia hacer con todos sus hermanos constantemente preguntandole donde habia ido y el porque de su retraso. El piso no era demasiado grande pero a ella le parecio magnifico y sin dudarlo lo alquilo. Estaba terminando su carrera de auror y por eso tenia otro trabajo fuera para poder pagar el piso ya que no estaba dispuesta a pedirle dinero a sus padres, ellos ya tenian bastante. Sus padres lo habian dudado muxo, no kerian que su pequeña hija se marcharse vivir a otro lugar aunk muxas vaces ella los iba a visitar y en la mayria de ellas se quedaba a dormir. Pero ya nada era igual, aora ella sola seria quien viviria su vida

Ginny weasley por fin salia de su hogar.


	2. 2buscando arquitecto

_Hola!! bueno queria decir que este es el nuevo capitulo y verdadero. Lo que este en cursiva son los pensamientos. Solo espero que se diviertan y que pronto me escribais. Gracias a los que me leeis._

_Y gracias a GinnyScar, por ser mi primera lectora, por eso te dedico el capítulo. Besos y espero que te guste..!!_

**Buscando arquitecto:**

En un pequeño piso, en el centro de Londres un joven abria los ojos despues de una noche entera buscando una agencia de construccion. Las que no eran unas vocotas, eran mujeres que se le insinuaban, o hombres dispuestos a fastidiar por la envidia. Seguia sin saber que hacer y la cosa cada vez se volvia mas complicado. Decidio ir a darse un baño para despejarse y ya de paso olvidar un poco ese asunto de la casa

-¡HARRY!!- Un grito en el salon hizo que el ojiverder casi cayese de la duha.

Al salir encontró a un pelirrojo eufórico dando vueltas en el pequeño salón. Al verlo abrió los ojos y le comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡Te has vuelto loco!! Llevo horas buscándote por todo el ministerio. Son las 11 hace dos horas que deberías estar allí. Vinó el ministro a vernos y tube que decírle que habías ido a buscar unos papeles, que por cierto es lo que deberías haber hecho!!-

-Tranquilo Ron, lo siento de verdad pero es que ayer me quedé hasta tarde y no me he dado cuenta de cuando a sonado el despertador-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, hoy no había mucho trabajo, aun así preparate dentro de media hora tenemos una reunión con los jefes de departamento de otros paises

-Ok, no tardo, haz lo que quieras menos vaciar mi nevera- Dijo con una risita

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso señor potter.- Dijo un poco molesto- Oye Harry soy yo o esta casa cada día se ve mas pequeña?

-Pues eso es lo que estube haciendo hasta tarde, buscar a alguien que me pueda ayudar, pero es que la gente no es nada discreta, ¿sabías?- Dijo llegando y colocándose la camiseta.

-Cierto, pero tratándose del chico que vivió, pues todavía menos discretos- Dijo riendo- De todas maneras cuando acabe la reunión puedo ayudarte a buscar, no creo que tengamos demasiado trabajo...

-Y eso? No me digas que has discutido con hermione-

-No, lo que pasa que hoy tenía mucho trabajo y dijo que tal vez no podría venir a verme...

-Bueno pues vámonos, creo que ya he acabado

Se desaparecieron en el ministerio y fueron derechos a la reunión ya que era demasiado tarde, y todos estaban ya alli. La reunión duró dos horas en las que en varias ocasiones, Ron recibió varios colleja de parte de su amigo que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reirse. Comentaron que la unión debería tener mas aurores dentro y otras muchas cosas de las cuales no escuchaba el ojiverde ya que seguía preocupado por saber como haría para hacerse una casa.

Una vez acabada la reunión, Ron y Harry fueron a su despacho, que ambos compartía por decisión propia y cada uno sentado en su escritorio hacían llamadas a los números que iban encontrando por las guías. Despues de horas de buscar, el número se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeño y ambos chicos estaban ya cansados de buscar sin ningun resultado, la verdad, todas las empresas estaban interesadas para poder dar publicidad a su casa anunciando la casa de joven Potter, pero Harry lo único que quería era poder construirla en un lugar donde nadie le molestase, ya que el pequeño piso donde vivía estaba en constante vigilancia de los reporteros desesperados por encontrar una noticia que dar y si era un escándalo mejor. Esto impedía que el muchacho pudiese hacer una vida tranquila y normal, algo que siempre quiso pero que por su fama nunca logró. Hacía algun tiempo que había comprado un terreno lejos de la civilización, en un terreno de muchas hectáreas donde poder disfrutar de la naturaleza. El problema es que necesitaba una casa, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a hacérsela con total discrección.

-Aja, ..., si es para Harry Potter,...(se oían gritos al otro lado del teléfono)..., pero esque debería ser con total discrección,...( -si, por supuesto..)... Bueno sabe que ya nos pondremos en contacto... si, si ... venga adios- Ron colgó el teléfono bruscamente- Harry, es un caso perdido, todos dice que si, pero ninguno lo hace convencido. Deverías dejar que se conozca, sino nunca tendras la casa

-Eso si que no, Ron, no soporto que me vigilen constantemente, son realmente molestos, tu deberias saberlo, muchas veces han dicho que Mione es mi amante en secreto y solo por el echo de venir a visitarme, ¡¡AAAAGGGHHH!! de veras no lo soporto-

TOC, TOC

-Adelante- dijo Ron

-Hola chicos!!- Saludó una hermosa chica de pelo castaño, y acto seguido besaba a Harry en la mejilla- Hola mi amor- besando a Ron

-Hola mi niña!! ¿no decías que no tendrías tiempo de visitarme?

-Si, pero acabe antes y fui al bar de siempre y me dijeron que no fueron a comer asique les he traido algo de comer, para que vean que me preocupo por los dos- Dijo sacando unos bocatas de so bolsito

-¡¡Genial!! estaba por morirme de hambre, en serio

-Que extraño de tu parte Ronald, jajajajaja- rio harry

Ambos comieron mientras hermione les miraba con una gran sonrisa recordando todo lo que habían vivido y que ahora por fin eran felices sin tener que preocuparse porque voldemort fuera a regresar, pues había muerta y para siempre...

-¿Qué nos miras tanto, amor?- pregunto Ron

-Nada no se preocupen, simplemente me alegra verles comer...

-Sobretodo Ron con toda la comida cayendo por los lados de la boca... ¡Auch!- Harry recibió una colleja que le hizo cayarse de golpe

-Jajajaja, bueno, ¿que haran ahora?

-Pues seguir buscando arquitectos para la casa de Harry

-Si, llevamos horas y no hemos encontrado a ninguno que me valla a hacer la cas completamente en el anonimato...

-Es una pena, sería un milagro que encontrases a una persona asi, la verdad, ¡¡aaaaaa!! dios mio!!

-¿Qué, qué sucede??

-Ginny!!

-Qué pasa con ella?, no me digas que quedaron para ir de compras y la dejaste tirada, porque te va a matar, te lo aseguro, y no quiero criar a la pobre de Rose solito...

-Eres imbecil, Ron, no te das cuenta??

-Pues la verdad esque... espera, ¡¡CLARO!! como no pensé en eso antes!!

-Porque estas loco

-Si, puede ser pero me quieres igual...- Dijo cogiendo a Mione y dandole un beso en los labios

-Es cierto- Dijo esta sonrojándose

-Holaaaaaaa!! sigo aqui sabeis, y no entiendo a que viene tanta alegría

-Se lo dices tu o yo??- Pregunto Mione

-Tu te acordaste asik adelante...

-Pues veras, despues de mudarse a Francia con Bill hizo su carrera, que ya ha terminado por cierto

-Y, ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que da la casualidad que se matriculó en arquitectura, y es una de las mejores de todo Francia

-¡¡Eso es genial!! el único problema es que está en Francia

-Si pero la podemos llamar, seguro que acepta encantada, y lo k es mejor, lo hará con total discrección

-Me gusta la idea, será bueno verla, hace mucho que no se nada de ella

-Bien entonces voy a llamarla, se pondrá muy contenta- Dijo Mione levantándose y besando a Ron en los labios y a Harry en la mejilla- Hasta luego!!- y salió

-y ahora, ¿que hacemos?

-No lo se, pero creo que lo mejor es ir a celebrarlo- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

...**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**...

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y en cuanto pueda comienzo el nuevo capitulo, esta vez sabremos que fue de Ginny despues de irse de casa. Por favor dejen críticas y diganme que les pareció. Besos y gracias por leer_

_Aclaraciones:_

_La unión es un grupo de aurores encargado de buscar a mortífagos, una cosa como la orden pero que trabajan para el ministerio._

_BESSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS._


	3. 3Recordando

_Hola!! Bueno pues siento haber tardado pero esque esta semana no he parado ni en casa. Bueno pues aclaro que este capitulo es sobretodo de ginny, y se enteraran de lo que paso. Ah! Harry y Ron no saben que Ginny vive sola, se piensan que esta con Bill, la unica que sabe que tiene una casa es Hermione. Espero que les guste y cuando pueda actualizo. Besos!_

**Recordando...:**

En una pequeña casa, a las afueras de Francia una chica de cabellos rojos fuego y ojos marrones, miraban a traves de la ventana de su pequeño despacho de casa, pensando en todo lo que hacia tiempo que no pensaba, recordando cada uno de los momentos que ahora le quedaban muy atras. Hacia mas de tres años que se habia marchado de casa, con la esperanza de olvidar algunas cosas de alli, pero a pesar de estar tan lejos extrañaba las cenas de su familia. A veces se encontraba sola, aunque estaba bien en Francia. Entonces la puerta se abrio sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro Luca,

-Bien porque te quería comentar algo, pero llevaba un rato tocando a la puerta asi que me decidí a aparecerme- Dijo el moreno realmente preocupado al ver a su amiga tan despistada. Era un joven alto y bastante musculoso, sus ojos eran de un azul progundo que contrastaban con su piel morenita.

-Lo... lo siento, no te preocupes, sabes que mi casa es como tu casa- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa intentando convencerlo

-Bueno, por tu cara parece que te pasa algo pero esta claro que no me vas a contar asi que te explico a lo que vengo. Esta mañana me ha llamado una nueva clienta, pero no creo que fuese un oficio rentable, ademas de que se me puso quisquillosa pidiendo cosas que aun no estoy seguro ni de que existan

-Mejor ahorrame esa charla y dime eso que te hace estar tan feliz.

-De acuerdo, ha venido a verte tu amiga Claudia, la mande a que viniese pero dijo qu mejor te avisase y que la llamases, creo que por fin dejo a su novio, que por cierto era un completo plasta,jejeje

-jajajjaajaj, no puedo creerlo, ¿vienes a decirme que por fin le vas a decir que la quieres?

-No,no,no simplemente queria que lo supieses, porque ella me dijo que la llamases pronto

-Bueno pues ahora mismo la llamaré, aunque no entiendo para que te molestas en venir pudiendo llamarme por telefono, no es que me moleste que vengas al contrario, pero me extraña que ... Espera, ¿tu vienes a escuchar la conversacion, verdad?,-dijo ginn con los ojos realmente abiertos

-Yooooooooo, noooo para nada...-dijo no muy convencido

-Jajaja, esta bien quedate a comer y despues la llamamos, pero mas te vale que no se entere.

-Claro, claro, lo juro- dijo con dos dedos en el corazon.

-Primero voy a ir a despejarme, creo que saldre a correr por los terreno

-Espera primero dime si tienes comida.

-Claro!! pero se me a antojado que me hagas tus macarrones con mozzarella, porfa ¿me los haras?- Poniendo carita de perrito mojado

-Ohhh!! esta bien, pero no te tardes

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto salio de la casa. El lugar era tranquilo, pero lo que mas le gustaba era la tranquilidad, su casa siempre estaba llena de gente y nunca podia pensar o simplemente estar tranquila descansando. Los terrenos no eran demasiado extensos, pero lo poco que tenia le hacia sentirse bien, siempre penso que la vida era muy sencilla mirando la naturaleza. Mientras corria, recordaba su partida...

**flasback...**

-_Mama, estare bien ademas de que estare con Bill, sabes que me cuidara._

_-Si lo se mi pequeña...-dijo dando pequeños sollozos_

_l__as personas con el vuelo hacia Francia estacionense alrededor del traslador, por favor._

_-Bueno cariño es hora de marcharte_

_-Volvere verte siempre que pueda, dale un beso a todos de mi parte, y a pa dile que le mandare algo de por alli- Dijo mientras se colocaba entre dos jovenes_

_-Adios mi pequeña!!_

_3, 2, 1 ..._

**fin del flasback...**

Cuando acabó sus estudios, de los que salio con grandes notas, enseguida consuguió colarse en el mundo de la arquitectura y con lo poco que ahorro se compró una casa un poco aislada, para olvidarse de los ruidos, ya que no soportaba el ruido.

Decidió volver ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y si llegaba tarde Luca se cabrearía. En cuanto entró en la casa le llegó el olor de la comida y se dió cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Se dirigió a la cocina y alli estaba su mejor amigo, él estubo con ella desde el principió, le debía tanto. Se acerco a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla y de paso le intentó quitar algo para comer ppero se llevo un golpe en la mano

-Tendras que esperar.- Le dijo Luca, cuando comenzó a sonar el movil de Ginny.

-Voy a responder, quizas sea tu gran amorrrrr...- Salio de la cocina sacandole la lengua

Al llegar al salon cojio el telefono y se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar quien era.

-Hermione!!

-Hola, Ginny!! Tengo que pedirte un gran** favor**- ...

...

_Bueno esto es por ahora, espero que os gusten. Luca es SOLO un amigo muy importante para ella y que esta enamorado de una de las mejores amigas de Ginny. Era para aclararlo. Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews, por fa ._

_Scar y Zafiro espero que me sigan leyendo. Besossssssssss!!_


	4. 4 La vuelta de la pelirroja

_Hola __nens__ !! Lo siento por tardar pero es que esta semanita se me ha pasado el tiempo. Bueno pues quería daros las gracias por leer mi fic y espero que no lo dejeis de hacer. Bueno no me enrollo y os pongo el nuevo capítulo. Dejen reviews. _

**La vuelta de la pelirroja: **

Habían pasado ya dos semanas en las que había recibido la llamada de su amiga Hermione, y aun no sabía que hacer. Deseaba volver a ver a su familia, pero si regresaba debería dar muchas explicaciones y lo peor de todo es que temía que se le escapase que en realidad no vivía con su hermano, si eso pasaba, la mataban. Sin embargo, su amiga parecía realmente preocupada ….

………………………………**..FLASH BACK ………………………………….**

**-**Hermione!!

-Hola Ginny. Tengo que pedirte un gran favor-

-Bueno yo también me alegro de que estés bien,- dijo riendo

-Muy graciosa. Esto es enserio. Necesito que hagas una casa, pero tiene que ser con discreción, o sea, sin que nadie se enteré.- dijo Hermione muy seria

-Ok, se lo que es discreción. Sabes que por eso no hay problema, yo construyo la casa y luego cada uno que haga lo que quiera, aunque la mayoría de la gente luego la saca a la luz, cosa que me agrada, pero no me gusta que digan que la hice yo ….

-Si, lo sé.

-Bueno entonces no me digas más, ¿ Ron ha decidido que tengáis una casa en la playa?- dijo feliz.

-En realidad, no es para mi …

-Entonces, ¿a quién se supone que se la haré?

-Pues …..- cada vez se ponía más nerviosa- Esto …- cada vez iba a peor- Es para …

-Basta Hermione, dilo ya, me estoy empezando a cabrear- dijo Ginny un poco enojada

-Es para … Harry -terminó de decir

-¿Enserio?

-Si …- dijo temiendo la respuesta

-Eso sería genial, hace tanto que no le veo que ya casi ni le recuerdo.

-¿Hablas de verdad?

-Claro, el problema es que no quiero que mis padres se enteren de que en realidad vivo sola, sabes perfectamente que me matarían y no me apetecería morir tan joven -dijo con tono chistoso.

-Bien, pero al menos, ¿lo pensaras?.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes lo haré. Pero aun debo terminar una casita que estoy haciendo desde hace algunos meses.

-Esta bien, pero avíame en cuanto puedas.

-Por supuesto. Bueno Hermione me tengo que ir, Luca se está poniendo de los nervios, jajaja-

-Claro, dale un beso de mi parte. Adiós Ginny!!. Muchos besos- dijo alegremente

-Chao cuñadita.!

…………………………………**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…………………………**

Entonces cogió su pequeño bolso y comenzó a caminar ya que había quedado con los dueños de la casa que acababa de hacer junto con su equipo. Toda la gente pensaba que era un poco extraña, porque no solo hacía los planos de la casa sino que además ayudaba a sus trabajadores. Le encantaba construir, y la verdad es que sus amigos eran bastante divertidos y muchas veces decían que eso era una gran familia, ya que todos se querían mucho y siempre estaban ahí cuando se les necesitaba. Pero lo que más les extrañaba era que una chica como ella, con la popularidad que tenía, cogiese a los trabajadores de donde la hacía ( eso es algo que ya averiguareis en otros capítulos).

Ya había llegado a la casa, era pequeña pero muy bonita y con un jardín con una gran piscina. Ginny sonrió al ver a los dueños, y estuvo conversando con ellos hasta tarde. Decidió que ya era hora de volver. Los señores estaban encantados y después de darle el cheque se marchó de regreso a su casita.

Al llegar a la casa se tiró al sofá pensando que hacer. _Esto es una locura, pero creo que si no lo hago me voy a arrepentir. _Pensó. Tras eso comenzó a hacer su maleta guardando lo necesario. Por fin se había decidido. Haría el favor que le había pedido Hermione, pues quería ver a todos los que estaban por allí, pero en especial a Harry ya que hacía como tres años que no lo veía, y lo echaba de menos, pues se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, en la estación …

-Más vale que me escribas como dices porque sino te iré a buscar para obligarte a hacerlo.

-Que si Luca, enserio, y además te llamaré, confía en mi. Además aprovecha que te voy a dejar la casa, porque no se volverá a repetir. -dijo seria pero no pudo aguantar al ver la cara de su amigo- jaja era solo una bromita, jajaj.

-Muy graciosa, pero te voy a echar de menos …- dijo Luca abrazándola.

-Me tengo que ir, pero no te olvides de regar MI jardín.

.Que si, me lo has dicho como unas mil veces.

-Jaajaja lo siento- Sonó una voz que llamaba a los viajeros- Bueno loquito, nos vemos pronto- Se abrazaban

-Si, pero te voy a echar de menos …

-Y yo- dijo Ginny dándole un beso.

Ginny se montó en el avión mientras miraba por la ventana. Por fin despegó, y tras llevar unos minutos volando miró por la ventana y dijo.

-Hasta pronto Francia …

Mientras en la casa de Hermione …

-¿Aun no te dijo nada Ginny de si me ayudaría?-dijo Harry

-Te lo he dicho como unas mil veces, dijo que se lo pensaría. -dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si, pero ya hace como dos semanas …

-Estará terminando la otra casa.

-Creo que será mejor que busque a alguien. Por si acaso- añadió al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Si tú lo dices …

TOC, TOC

-Creo que llegó Ron, ¿te importaría abrir Harry? Es que voy a hacer la cena.

-Esta bien, ya voy. Siempre con la misma excusa.

-¡¡Te he oído!!- chilló hermione

TOC, TOC,

-Ya, tranquilo no estoy sordo.-dijo llegando a la puerta y abriendo- Es que nunca te llevaras unas llaves, o que?

-Lo pensaré la próxima vez.-dijo una voz femenina.

Al oírla Harry levantó la vista. Se quedó mudo. Una preciosa joven lo miraba con una cara sonriente y unos preciosos ojos marrones que lo llevaron al cielo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Bueno chicas, acabé. Espero que os guste y que me escriban. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y a las que me dejan comentarios como a los que no les mandó muchos besos, solo espero que os guste. _

_Os quiero xikas!!_


	5. 5primer paso:conociende el terreno

_Hola!! Aqui estoy de nuevo, y con otro capítulo. Quería daros las gracias por leerme y espero que pronto me dejeis reviews, me hacen mucha ilusion de verdad. Este capítulo quiero hacerlo un poco mas largo que los demas, pero no les puedo prometer nada, porque ayer estube con unos amigos y uno de ellos me tiro un balonazo, porque estabamos jugando al futbol y estaba de portera, y al pararla se me doblo la mano, asik tebgo que escribir con una sola mano, pero llevo toda la noche pensando en el nuevo capitulo, asik perdonar los errores de escritura, pero esque es bastante complicado escribir con una mano se lo aseguro. Pues ya que esta todo dixo no me enrollo mas y disfruten del capitulo. _

_Besosssssssss_

**Primer paso: conociendo el terreno: **

_-¿Quién eres tú?..._

-Valla nunca pensé que habría cambiado tanto,- dijo sonriendo- dejate de joder, sabes perfectamente quien soy- dijo riendo, pero se paró al ver a su amigo negar con la cabeza- jjajaaajaa

-¿Quién es Harry?- dijo Hermione llegando a su lado. Cuando miró a la puerta, se llevó las manos a la boca y...- ¿Ginny?- al ver la sonrisa se tiró a su cuello mientras gritaba- ¡¡GINNY!! VOLVISTE, VOLVISTE-

-Her... Hermi me vas a matar- dijo Ginny riendo

-Ay lo siento, pero esque me alegra tanto verte de nuevo- se soltó de ella

-Y a mi, pero tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos, vienes a Francia a verme cada dos por tres.

-Si pero esto es diferente, porque, ¿vienes a quedarte, no?

-Solo una temporadita

-Es genial!! verdad Harry,... ¿HARRY?

-¿Qué?o si claro- comento Harry **"**_no puede ser Ginny, ella es una niña, en cambio esta chica es tan..., no no no puede ser"_

-Pasa, Gin debes de estar agotada.

-Un poco, la verdad.

-¿cuándo llegaste?

-Pues esta mañana, despues de pensar lo k me ofreciste, y ya sabes que soy muy impulsiva, asi que aqui estoy-

Harry solo miraba a la nueva chica completamente anonadado, no ppodia pensar qu esa chica fuera Ginny, había cambiado tanto, recordaba cuando juntos habían decidido hacer la carrera de auror, pero al poco tiempo tras un accidente ella lo dejo, y se marchó a vivir fuera, dejando todo, su piso, a sus amigos, a su familia, a él...

-Entonces te decidiste a quedarte para hacer la casa dde Harry, ¿verdad?.

-Bueno si aun sigue la propuesta, pues si, claro, es más me haría mucha ilusión- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Pero antes de nada, contadma como os han ido las cosas, sobretodo a ti Harry, hace mucho que no se nada de ti.

-Pues la verdad, la vida me va muy bien, aunque estoy deseando poder estar en mi nueva casa, que creo haras tú.- dijo Harry ya recuperado despues de shock.

-Por supuesto, pero espero que antes me dejes adecuarme un poco, porque hace mucho que no veo a mis padres y a alguno de mis hermanos.

-Bueno, pero espero que empieces cuanto antes, ni te imaginas lo que es tener intimidad para nada.

-Creeme, si lo se, por algo soy una graaaan arquitecta, o eso diccen!!

-Bien, yo me temo que debo dejarlos solos ya que hoy me toca hacer la comida, y si Ron llega y no está, me lo recordará siempre.- Dijo Hermione saliendo del salón

Ginny y Harry se quedaron callados sin saber que decir cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. _"Esto es una locura, ni siquiera entiendo como Ginny pudo cambiar tanto, siempre pensé que sería una niña, pero es toda una mujer,... y que mujer!! ¡¡NO no seas locco, no pienses esas cosas, es una locura, es la hermana de Ron, -pero eso no quita que esté muy buena!! BASTa, creo que me estoy volviendo completamente loco..." _Pensaba Harry mientras miraba de vez en cuando a la chica que tenía al lado. Esta no paraba quieta, miraba todo lo que habia a su alrededor mientras pensaba _"la verdad es que Hermi tiene buen gusto, aunque ese cuadro es realmente feo" _pensó mientras miraba un cuadro muy grande que tenía una estampa de una mujer leyendo un libro, pero con adornos un tanto ridiculos, entonces se fijó es que había algo escrito, y ponía : para Hermione de Luna. Entonces sonrió.

-Por lo que se ve, Luna sigue con sus estrafalarios gustos!!- dijo mirando de nuevo el cuadro- No crees Harry?... HARRY?!- gritó a la vez que daba la vuelta.

-Qué? perdón, puedes repetirme?- dijo un tanto sonrojado porque no había parado de mirarla y pensar algunas cosas, no demasiado inocentes.

-Jajaja, ya me diras en que pensabas- _"en que eres lo más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida ... NNO, basta no pienses esas cosas"- _Te decía que Luna sigue teniendo los mismos gustos de siempre.

-La verdad es quee si, pero si ese cuadro te parece "llamativo" veras el que me dió para poner en mi casa- dijo riendo- bueno, cuando te dignes a hacerla.

-Muy gracioso Potter, hace tanto que no se nada de Luna... -dijo Ginny un poco triste

-¿La extrañas?

-Si, muchísimo al igual que a Neville.

-Pues están juntos, ¿sabías?

-¿En serio? cuentame de ellos, como les va, como empezaron, si tienen planes de boda ...- dijo mientras se acercaba a sentarse a su lado.

-Epa!, calmate no me se su vida entera, jajajaja!

-Lo siento, esque de verdad tengo ganas de saber.

-Bueno, pues les va muy bien, estan muy enamorados, ya sabes como son, ambos tienen un caracter parecido. Empezaron como hace un año y medio o asi, pero no estoy seguro, y ffue cuando Neville despues de un ataque de celos, le dijese que la quería, y tal vez se casen de aqui a cinco meses o asi.- concluyó.

-Valla y yo que pensaba que no ibas a saber nada, eres un buen cotilla, ¿sabias?

-Es lo que tiene vivir cerca de los aamigos, en cuanto sucede algo lo vienen a contar- dijo sonriendo- aunque no hablemos de cotillas, poque yo al menos lo disimulo no como otras... ¡AUCH! ¿Qué hice ahora?- dijo rascandose el brazo, dondde Ginny le pellizco.

-Porque me has llamado cotilla.

-Eso no es así, pero si te has dado por aludida, no tengo culpa. - dijo con cara de pícaro.

-Pero seras, ahora vas a ver ...- dijo mientras se tiraba encima de él, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Jajajaja, ¡basta! jajaja, Ginny por favor... jaja...

-Di que soy la mejor.

-Esta bien,jajaja eres la mejor.

-Ahá, y ademas soy la más hermosa de todas las chicas.

-Jajajaja, si lo eres, eres la más hermosa de todas, jajajaja-

-Y por último, di que eres el mayor cotilla que a pisado la tierra.

-Jajaja, soy el cotilla mayor... - Ginny lo soltó, y el aprovecho para ponerse en pie y decir- ... ¡¡despues de ti!!

-Eres un tramposo!-dijo Ginny levantandose, y corriendo hacia él. Se le colgó del cuello y Harry solo pudo cogerla de la cintura, y ambos calleron al suelo riendo.

-Jajaja, te eche de menos Ginny- dijo Harry perdiendose en esos ppreciosos ojos marrones tan profundos, a la vez que le colocaba un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja. _"Es realmente hermosa, tiene unos ojos tan sinceros... ¡¡y está sobre mi!!_. pensaba Harry.

-Yo también te eché de menos.- Se quedaron un rato mirándose hasta que un grito que provenía de la cocina hizo que ambos se levantarn rápidamente.

Hermione gritaba a Rose, ya que esta no paraba quieta, y no comía nada de lo que le daba Hermione.

-Eres el colmo!! por favor, come! aunque solo sea un poco.

-Cre..eo que será mejor que ayudemos a Mione,-dijo Ginny.

-Si, claro...

Se dirigió hacia la la cocina, donde vió como su amiga trataba de luchar con la niña, ya que esta no hacia mas que pucheros y escupia todo lo que la ponía su madre en la boca. Se quedó un rato mirándola, hasta que por fin decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarla, ya que esta se estaba poniendo desquiciada.

-Hermi, dejame a mi, yo lo intentaré.- dijo Ginny.

-Ay!, gracias de verdad, no sabes de que apuro me sacas, amiga, aun no he acabado la cena y Ron debe estar por llegar...

-Jajajaja, tampoco es para tanto. Bueno, a ver preciosa, ¿por qué no quieres comer?.- Se llevó la cucahara a la boca y comió un poco. Entendió enseguida a la niña, ya que la comida estaba ,muy sosa.- Ahora entiendo- cojió el bote de sal y una vez lista se la dió a la niña, esta comió enseguida, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ginny, eres un genio, deberías plantearte tener hijos, seras un gran mamá.

-Tiene toda la razón- intervino Harry que durante todo ese tiempo había estado observando la escena desde la puerta con, una cara de idiota, intervino antes de que la pelirroja puedira responder. Entró y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la sillita de la niña.

Ginny se había quedado sorprendida, pero cuando fue aa responder fue interrumpida por la puerta.

- ¡¡Cariño!!, ya llegué. -dijo Ron entrando en la cocina.

-¡Hola amor!- dijo Hermione, dandole un gran beso a su marido.

-Ooh!! es tan romántoco!.-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ginny!! Que alegría que estes aqui, no te imaginas lo que te eche de menos a ti y tu grandíiisimo humor.-dijo Ron abrazando a Ginny.

-Siii claaaro y yo soy la princesa de Francia.-Ginny rió.

-Bueno, entonces ¿te decidiste a hacer la casa?

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que no me gusta dejar a los amigos de lados.

Durante el resto de la noche estubieron hablando sobre la vida que llebava Ginny, aunque eso si, inventandose algunas cosas para que no se enterasen los dos chicos de que Ginny vivía sola, no quería morir a manos de su querido hermano, por lo menos no tan pronto, despues de todo, ya que estaba allí iba a disfrutar del tiempo, y lo primero que haría era ir a ver a su amiga Luna y a Neville. Ambos sabían que vivía sola, pero hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ellos. Los quería como hermanos pues le habían ayudado como nadie. Cuando la cena acabó llegó la hora de dormir, pero antes de irse, Harry llamó a Ginny y ambos se sentaron en el salón mientras Ron y Hermione acostaban a la niña.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres, Harry?

-Ey no te enojes!!

-Lo siento, esque estoy cansada, y me irrito por la falta de sueñoo.

-Solo quería saber cuando vas a ampezar a hacer los planos para mi casa.

-Pues primero debería ver la casa, pero ya sabes que quiero recorrer esto antes, y ver a Luna y Neville.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero dime un día, por favor.

-Esta bien, el sábado voy a ver el terreno,contigo, y de ahi empiezo,ok?

-Si, me parece justo. En tres días comienzas mi casa, ni te imaginas lo feliz que seré cuando este acaabada.

-Si, tranquilo tardarè lo menos que pueda, y ahora si no te ,molesta me voy a descansar, porque sino voy a acabar tirada por el suelo.

-De acuerdo, yo me marcho. -despues de darle un beso en la mejilla se desapareció y la pelirroja se fue a descanasar.

El día siguiente fue a visitar a Luna y Neville y se quedó a comer. Ella les contó que en Francia todo iba de maravilla y que había hecho buenas amistades, lo feliz que estaba con su grupo de trabajo... Luna le contó que su vida era de lo mas tranquila, trabajaba en el periódico de su padre y en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a pintar o buscar a los nargels. En cambio Neville estaba muy bien en Howarts dando clases de herbología, y era algo que le encantaba. Tambien le dijo que el colegio iba mejor que bien, y no había peleas entre casas, pues todas se repetaban.

Al llegar a casa cenó sola, ya que Hermione y Ron habían salido a dar una vuelta. Los días siguientes pasaron, fue a visitar a su familia que hizo una cena de vienvenida y el último día decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Se encontró con varios ex- compañeros de colegio, entre ellos con Dean, que le invitó a un helado. Poco a poco se acercaba el día de ir a ver el terreno que Harry había comprado.

Cuando llegó el día, Harry fue buscarla a primera hora de la mañana, casi sin darle tiempo a desayunar se la llevó. Le tapó los ojos para que no viera y se desapareció llevandola de la mano. Al llegar, ella aun con los ojos cerrados, la colocó en el centro de todo y le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos.

-Y bien, ¿qué ta parece?- Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y estaba realmente alucinada.

-Harry, esto es lo más hermoso que he visto...!!

-Gracias, solo quería un lugar donde hacer una vida tranquila, y se me presentó este lugar, no dudé en comprarlo.

-No me extraña, yo tampoco lo habría rechazado.-Se quedaron un rato mirando.

-Mejor empecemos.

Durante toda la tarde estubieron viendo lo que podían hacer, mientras Ginny dibujaba la casa según las indicaciones de Harry. A la hora de almorzar, Harry la sorprendió pues había llebado una cesta llena de manjares. Se sentaron cerca del riachuelo y comieron tranquilamente. Estubieron largo rato hablando, hasta que Harry cogió a Ginny en brazos y juntos se tiraron al agua. Ambos rieron, y pelearon en el agua, hasta que ella salió y se tumbó een la hierba para secarse. Él la siguió y tras un largo silencio, decidió romperlo.

-La verdad, nunca pensé que me fuera a divertir tanto

-Ni yo, aunque estoy realmente cansada...

-Imagino.-Se volvieron a quedar callados y volvió a ser él quien lo rompió- Ginny, ¿por qué te marchaste?

-Harry prefiero olvidarlo, entendidó?

- No, Ginny no, sabes demas que fue una equibocación, no quería lastimarte...

-¡¡Olvídalo!!

-No, si fue por mi que dejaste todo esto, creo que debo pedir una explicación.

-¡¡Basta, Harry!!. Quedó en el pasado, y no quiero recordarlo, lo que me importa es el presente y punto.- dicho esto se desapareció dejando a un Harry cabreado y a la vez, muy confundido.

...

_Por fin!! Espero que les guste, y perdonen por los errores, pero recuerden que escribó con una sola mano. Este capítulo plantea muchas dudas, ¿que habrá pasado con Harry y Ginny? poco a poco lo averiguareis. Ahora contestaré a los reviews que me dejais, que como os he dicho me hace mucha ilusión leerlos. Aqui les contesto:_

_**GinnyScar: **_Hola wapísima!! eres mi primera lectora y no hay capítulo que no me escribas. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto el anterior capítulo, solo espero que este no quede atras. Que sepas quee aunque sea por poco tiempo me alegra que te decidieras a escribirme. Solo decirte que eres un sol de xika y que me sigas leyendo. Neni eres unica!! muxos besos wapa!

_**Zafiro potter:**_ Tú tambien fuiste de las primeras, y siempre me dejas reviews tambien. Me encanta leer tus reviews, y por lo que se ve estas pensando en las cosas como yo, me refiero a lo de que se quede a vivir con él. Espero que no dejes de escribirme. Muxas gracias y sigue apoyandome!! muxos besos, wapisima!

_**Geila potter-Weasley: **_he intentado seguir tu consejo de hacer los capítulos más largos, aunque con el tiempo los haré más. No dejes de darme tú opinión y si quieres decirme algo o aconsejarlo no lo dudes y hazlo. Gracias por leerme y nunca dejes de escribir reviews. Muxos besos linda!

_**Eva Weasley: **_Que sepas que no exageraste nada y que yo pensaba en Harry como tu lo describes, asique no te preocupes y me alegra que te guste, porque es que me apetecia hacer que Harry se muriese por amor por Ginny, en vez de alreves. Todo a su tiempo. sigue escribiendo. Besos wapa!!

_**Stay Weasley: **_tu eres la junior, por decirlo de alguna manera, jeje. Pues la verdad es que no tengo día de actualizar, lo hago en cuanto puedo, pero intento que sea antes de que pase una semana. Harry no la reconoció, aunque creo que la pinza sse le va a ir mas cuando se entere, jajaja. Espero que no dejes de escribir, muxos besos linda!!.

_Bueno, espero que me perdoneis por la demora, y en cuanto pueda vuelvo a escribir, lo prometo. Quiero deciros a las que me leeis que sois las mejores, y vosotras, GinnyScar, Zafiro Potter, Geila Potter-Weasley, Eva Weasley y stay Weasley que me teneis para lo que querais. No lo olvideis. Muchos besos a todos, y escribir por favor._

_Besos..!!_

_Las quiero!_


	6. El triste recuerdo de un adios

_Hola a tods!!Cómo les va?. Ya estoy con otro capítulo pero antes debo aclarar algunas cosas de este fic, (vamos, arreglar los fallos ;)para empezar, el prologo no le debería pertenecer a esta historia, pero lo estoy tratando de arreglar añadiendo algunas cosas. Quería deciros que tengo otra historia hecha, enrealidad fue la primera, lo que pasa que la tengo escrita en folios, porque la comencé un día de clase en la que por cierto me aburría muchísimo, (jajaj). Con esta historia pensaba hacer un shhort fic, pero como me fue gustando pues decidí alargarla y me vino a la cabeza una tarde cuando ayudamos a los niñitos de por aqui a hacerse una casita, ya que se la habían destrozado. Espero que perdonen mi error, pero poco a poco lo iré arreglando y les meteré el otro fic, para que lo lean, pero primero intentaré acabar este, y lo haré seguro. La edad de los chicos es de 23 años Ginny y 24 Harry. Bueno, gracias por leerme, y ser comprensivas, pero esque acabo de empezar a cogerle el truco a esto, y de verdad que lo siento. Despues os escribiré para responder algunas preguntas, pero ahora ya os pongo el capítulo. Gracias y no olviden que las quiero!!_

**El triste recuerdo de un adios:**__

Ginny se mantuvo alejada de Harry durante un tiempo, ya que temía que este le volviese a preguntar sobre su marcha. Sentada en la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de su hermano, pensó en lo sucedido durante su vida, como dejó su carrera para olvidar alggunas cosas que aún le dolía pensar. Nunca le resultó fácil dejar la carrera de auror, pero despues de lo sucedido solo pudo olvidarse de aquello haciendo dibujos que sacaran a la luz sus sentimientos. Asi fue como se decidió a hacer arquitectura, y como a mitad de carrera conoció a Luca, que le ayudó en todo ya que era un año mayor que ella. Ahora había vuelto al lugar donde comenzó a sufrir, pero con la firme decisión de afrontarlo y dejar de temerlo. Despues de pensar durante un tiempo decidió llamar a Luca, le apetecía hablar con él y además tenía que avisar a sus trabajadores, ya que dentro de dos días tenía pensado comenzar la obra, que era la parte que más le gustaba, ya que los trabajadores eran bien divertidos y hacían su trabajo como ninguno. Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Luca.

-¿Alo?

-Hola mani!!-

-Mi reinita!! ¿Cómo estas?, no te imaginas lo que te echo de menos, esto es un verdadero aburrimiento sin ti.

-Jajaja, no será para tanto, yo también te extraño, pero eres un exagerado. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con Claudia?

-Pues bien, como buen amigo la consolé despues de la ruptura, y como ya sabíamos, el novio era un autentico imbécil, ya te lo decía yo, nunca encontraréis un chico tan bueno como yo...

-Jajaja, Luca eres un modesto, recuerdame que la próxima vez que te vea me casé contigo enseguida.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero ya sabes que me gusta tu amiga, aunque con todos los pretendientes que tienes tal vez con alguno encuentres un ejemplar como yo.!!, jaaja.

-De verdad, siempre que hablamos tenemos que acabar discutiendo sobre mis pretendientes, y siempre te digo que no me interesa estar con nadie, por ahora.

-Esta bien, pero si no es para discutir sobre tu futuro marido, ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?

-Pues necesito que te comuniques con mis trabajadores y les digas que dentro de dos días deben venir aquí. Yo les pagaré la estancia, ya que he alquilado el caldero chorreante para ellos, y los que tengan familia pueden traerla, el sitio es bastante grande, diles que serán como unas vacaciones, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo, tengo todos los datos apuntados, ahora dime de donde vas a sacar el dinero para alquilar un hotel entero?

-Luca, sabes que tengo mis propios ahorros, y ya sabes que por eso no hay problema.

-Bien, tienes razón, como siempre. Pues si no te importa, voy a comenzar a llamar a todos los trabajadores, antes de que se haga tarde.

.Muy bien, asi me gusta guapito que seas inteligente, jajaja

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa, pero antes- "_alla va"_- ¿cómo te va con tu amigo Harry?- _"ya lo soltó"_.

-Pues bien, hace algunos días que no hablamos, casi no nos vemos.

-Eso o tú lo esquivas tras lo que pasó en el jardín de su casa.

-Eres realmente irritante, ¿sabías?, pero tienes razón, lo esquibó, odi_o _que me conozcas tanto...

-Jejej. Ginny algún día debes enfrentarlo, y lo sabes.

-Si, lo se, pero tú sabes que aún no estoy lista, pero te juro que cuando pueda hablaré con él.

-Esta bien, ahora te dejo para que sigas pensando.

-Si, llamame en cuanto te respondan todos.

-Claro mi vida. Muchos besos, y te quiero!

-Yo también, pichoncito ,jajajajajajajaja.

-Jajajaja, cada vez me pones nombres más raros.

-Pues igual de raros que tú, inocentón, jajajajaj.

-Bueno, adios y cuidate.

-Lo haré. Chao!- tras esto colgo el teléfono y se decidió a salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Mientras, Harry trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido dias atras. No sabía como hacer para volver a ablar con Ginny, ya que lo esquivaba, solo la veía cuando iba a visitar a Hermione y Ron, aunque durane una milésima de segundo, ya que decía que tenía que terminar los planos de la casa y huía a su cuarto. Muchas veces se planteó ir a buscarla, pero cesó de pensarlo cuando una tarde en la que se dirigía a la habitacion para hablar con ella, ésta abrió la puerta y tras darle un golpe en la cara con la puerta salió corriendo dirección al salón donde se desapareció con las mejillas sonrojadas, y ni siquiera se disculpó. Ni siquiera sabía que día comenzaría a hacerle la casa, pero cada día se desesperaba más, los medios no lo dejaban ni descansar, ya que con escobas lo habían fotografiado incluso dormido, no sabía como haría, pero debía convencer a la loca de su amiga de que comenzase a hacer la casa cuanto antes. Se sentó en su mesa despues de prepararse una pequeña cena. Cuando se disponía a meterse la primera cucharada en la boca escuchó un plop, y tras cojer su varita se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde había sonado el ruido. Cuando se disponía a lanzar un hechizo, escuchó una voz que lo dejó completamente sorprendido.

-¿Harry?, ¿Harry?, ¿estas ahi?- era Ginny, la misma Ginny que durante unos días no le había hablado y preguntaba por él. Bajo la varita y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola pequeña! se ve que por fin has decidido hablarme.

-Si, lo siento. Te quería decir que dentro de dos días vendrá mi gente y comenzaremos ha hacer la casa, me imagino que no tendras problema, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, estoy deseando salir de aqui. Me imagino que no querras hablar de lo que pasó la otra vez que nos vimos, ¿no?- Ella negó con la cabeza.-Bueno pues te propongo que te quedes a cenar para comenzar de nuevo, olvidando la parte en la que te marchaste, y ahora comencemos a hablar sobre mi futura casa, ¿te parece?

-mmm... esta bien, pero lo hago porque me muero de hambre y se que cocinas muy bien.

-Jajaja, esta bien, pero no pensé tener visita, asique permiteme un momento para hacer una cena más completa.

-Bien, asi podré ver el piso en el que vives, y del que tienes tantas ganas de salir.-dijo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta del salón.

-Espera!- la pelirroja le miró con una ceja levantada- ten cuidado de no quedarte atascada en el pasillo ni en ningun sitio, es un piso pequeño y con tu tamaño tal vez no puedas moverte-

-Ja-ja, eres muy chistoso-dijo ya que más bien era una chica bajita y delgada.

-Jajajaj, esque no pude evitarlo.-dicho esto fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a cocinar.

Ginny iba mirando las habitaciones, y se dió cuenta de la desesperación de Harry por salir de la casa era relamente justificada. La casa era muy pequeña y apenas podía grarse con facilidad, era realmente incómodo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al mirar por la ventana de la habitación de Harry y ver a un gran número de periodistas mirando en dirección al piso, con las cámaras preparadas para grabar cualquier momento nuevo en la vida del ojiverde.

-Siempre están ahi.-dijo Harry que llevaba un rato mirando a la pelirroja, que se sorprendió al verlo y saltó un poco de su lugar.- Siento haberte asustado, pero a cena ya está hecha.

-Esta bien. Harry, entiendo tu deseperación por salir de este piso, es realmente pequeño y ademas es un agobio tener a toda esa gente mirando cualquier movimiento.

-La verdad es que es lo que peor llevo- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la ventana y colocándose detras de la pelirroja agarraba un extremo de la cortina y miraba a la gente que estaba atenta abajo, que no les vieron porque era su hora del bocadillo, y estaban conversando tranquilamente.- A veces me pregunto que siente la gente como aquella pareja, la que esta sentada en el banco conversando tranquilamente. Ellos viven su vida sin preocuparse de que unos cuantos vengan a fotografiarlos, rompiendo su paz y estropeando su relación porque hallan visto a una mujer saliir de su casa, aunque sea su mejor amiga.

Ginny se giró y se le quedó mirando, hasta que Harry la miró a ella. Permanecieron un rato así, mirándose hasta que Harry acerco su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja y la acarició dulcemente, haciendo que ésta se sonrojase y bajase su mirada.

-Ginn, no te imaginas cuanto me alegro abrir la puerta y encontrar tus hermosos ojos. Enrealidad intuí que eras tú, pero no quería emocionarme y luego acabar desilusionado. Tú me haces olvidar a todos estos, eres la única capaz de sacarme una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos. No se como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi...-mientras decía esto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, y quedaba menos espació entre los labios del ojiverde y la pelirroja...

-Creeo que la comida se va a enfriar, Harry-dijo Ginny mientras escapaba de los brazos de éste.

Harry cerro brevemente los ojos y al abrirlos observó que los periodistas se ponían de nuevo manos a la obra y cojían las cámaras.-Tienes razón, vamos espero que no se haya estropeado. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde Harry ya había puesto la mesa, con una deliciosa cena. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a cenar, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que Ginny no pudo más y lo rompió.

-Harry, necesito que pasado mañana vengas conmigo y mis compañeros a ver el terreno, para que comencemos a hacer la ccasa. Por ellos no te preocupes, son muy discretos y no dirán nada, se puede confiar en ellos. Veras como te caeran bien.

-Si tú confías en ellos, yo lo haré, Gin.

El resto de la cena la pasaron hablando sobre el proyecto de la casa, Harry estaba realmente emocionado, parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían dado una tienda llena de golosinas. Ginny no hacía más que reir de las ocurrencias de su amigo, que movía sus brazos y hacía caras de felicidad que hacía mucho no veía en él. Se les pasó el tiempo volando hasta que Ginny miró el reloj, y con algo de asombro por lo rápid que se había pasado el tiempo, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Bueno Harry nos vemos mañana, para terminar el plano por fin, y dentro de dos días comenzará ha construirse su casa, señor Potter!!-

-Estoy deseando-

-Hasta mañana- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejillay se disponía a desaparecerse.

-¡¡Ginny!!- gritó Harry agarrándole de la muñeca- Gracias por hacer de esta noche algo realmente agradable. Ginny sonrió.

-De nada, yo también me divertí.- Harry la soltó, y tras hacer un movimiento de la mano se desapareció.

Harry se quedó un rato en su sitio, y despues se fue hacia la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Pensó en Ginny durante un rato y asi poco a poco se quedó completamente dormido.

Ginny llegó a la casa, y viendo que su hermano y su cuñada ya estaban dormidos, se fue a la habitación, y se sentó en el escrotorio, donde volvió a mirar el boceto de la casa por contruir de Harry. Se sentó en la cama, se puso el pijama y se tumbó quedandose dormida, mientras pensaba "_estar cn Harry va a ser realmente dificil, creo que en cuanto acabé la casa me marcharé de nuevo, no quiero pasar lo que pasé la última vez"_. Tras este pensamiento se volvió a quedar dormida, dejando de lado un gran día pasado al lado de Harry.

...

_Acabé!! Por fin, otro capítulo más, espero que os guste y dejarme reviews, ok?. Si hay algun error es porque aun no se me curó la mano, como veis me gusta dejaros con la duda de lo que pasó entre Harry y Ginny, jajaj pero esque lo tengo preparado para más adelante, espero que no me mateis, jejej. El capítulo no es demasiado largo, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Cada vezz me alegó más de haber echo aparecer a luca, pero esque me recuerda a un amigo que tengo, y con el que suelen decir que tengo algo ( completamente falso jeje). He puesto mi mesenger en la pagina central, por si quereis hablar conmigo. Las tengo que dejar que mañana tengo un examen, y no he estudiado nada, pero llevaba todo el día pensando en este capítulo. Ya me pasaré a ver sus reviews. Muchos besos chicas.!!_

_**Las quiero!!.**_


	7. construyendo una casa para futuros seños

_Hola chikas!! Aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Si tardo es porque se acerca el final de curso y estoy hasta arriba de examenes, pero siempre que pueda que pueda escribiré. Bueno hoy no me enrollo y ahi va el capítulo!! besos, nenis!_

**Comenzar una casa para futuros sueños:**

Ya era el día, por fin comenzaría la construcción de su casa y no tenía pensado perderse ni un solo detalle, y mucho menos si una preciosa pelirroja sería una de las que la construyera. Mientras pensaba esto, Harry se duchaba, pues tenía que ir a trabajar pero primero iría a la casa de su amigo Ron pues tenía que hablar con Ginny. Habían pasado dos días desde la última noche que ella fue a su casa. Solo se habían visto muy poco tiempo, la mayoría ella se quedaba en su habitación terminando planos y llamando por teléfono a sus trabajadores. En varias ocasiones había la escuchado hablar con sus amigos y todos estaban deseando verla. Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, tenía poco tiempo para visitar a Ginn, asique tenía que darse prisa.

Mientras en la casa de Ron, se abría la puerta y entraba corriendo una pelirroja con una gran sonrisa la cual notó su hermano y con una ceja arqueada le preguntó, pero ella no le hizo ni caso sinp que siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estaba realmente feliz porque ya iba a comenzar la casa de su amigo y lo mejor de todo es que sus trabajadores ya estaban el el caldero chorreante, y despues de salir a tirar la basura y recibir la lechuza subió corriendo para vestirse y reunirse con ellos, pues los había extrañado muchos. Lo mejor de todo es que tambien vendría su amiga Claudia, y por supuesto también Luca. Cuando acabó de vestirse salió corriendo dirección hacia la puerta..

-Ronald, me marcho que he quedadado con unos amigos!!- gritó mientras abría la puerta

-¿Y quién se supone que son esos amigos, que te hacen estar tan contenta?- dijo una voz en frente de ella.

Rápidamente miró hacia delante y sus ojos chocaron con unos preciosos esmeraldas, que estaban acompañados por una sonrisa de su dueño.-Harry, buenos días a ti también. Iba al caldero poque ya han llegado mis trabajadores asique nos pondremos a hacer la casa esta misma tarde.

- Eso si que es una buena noticia.-dijo el morocho mientras se apartaba par que Ginny pudiese salir y ambos se encaminaban al ascensor.- Venía a hacerte una visita y a darte las llaves del terreno, porque me imaginaba qe ya las ibas a necesitar.

-Si, muchas gracias-decía mientras cogía las llaves que le tendía Harry.- Si quieres puedes venir y te presento a los trabajadores, estan deseando verte les he hablado mucho de ti

-Espero que bien- bromeó- pero lo cierto esque no puedo, si llegó tarde mi jefe me matará y no podré disfrutar de la casa que me vas a hacer.

-En ese caso te retrasaré para que llegues tarde y me pueda quedar con la hermosa casa que **nosotros** te vamos a hacer, te recuerdo que mis trabajadores son los que hacen la parte más dura.

-Cierto, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que te quedaras con la casa?

-Bueno amañaré tu testamento para que me la des a mi, jajaja

-Me parece que estamos muy graciosas, ¿seguro que solo vienen tus trabajadores o también alguién especial?- _no me digas que vienes con alguien porque lo mató... pero que digo debo estar contento si eso pasara._

-No viene nadie especial, y si viniese no te lo diría.

-Esta bien, esta bien.

-Bueno Harry ya estamos fuera y yo me tengo que ir.- sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la calle.

-Es verdad, por la tarde si puedo me paso a ver que tal os va, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto seños Potter, lo esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, jeje

-Bien, entonces hasta luego, linda- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, más cerca de la comisura de los labios enrealidad.

-Te esperaremos, hermoso.-dicho esto ella se desapareció dejando a un Harry un tanto atontado, hasta que miró su reloj y vió la hora.

-¡¡Mierda!!- se desapareció.

Ginny iba caminando hacia la entrada del caldero chorreante, ya que no había querido aparecerse dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta, un gran grupo de personas corrieron a abrazarla haciendo qu perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Todos sus trabajadores se llebavan genial, y muchas veces les había dicho que en realidad eran una gran familia. Algunos desprendieron algunas lágrimas de emoción, incluida la propia Ginny pues los echaba de menos. Cuando todos laa saludaron escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras

-Hola mi reinita!!- Ginny se giró rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba colgada de su mejor amigo- Wow, yo también te extrañe, jajaja.

-Mi niño, canijo, hay no te imaginas la falta que me hiciste!- gritó sin soltarse.

-Bueno pero ya estoy aquí asique ya me puedes ir contando todo con detalles.- le dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Si,pero... ¿dónde está Claudia?- preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Al final no pudo venir, porque se puso enferma, pero me dijo que en cuanto se mejorase vendría, se muere por verte, ¿sabías?

-Ahi yo a ella también. Pero la pasaremos bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo iremos a ver los terrenos?, tengo una curiosidad...

-Y que lo digas, se ha pasado todo el viaje hablando del terreno, que si tendra piscina, un bosque encantado...- dijo uno de los trabajadores provocando una risa de todoas

-Tampoco fua para tanto Emilio- dijo Luca con cara de enfado.

-Jajajaja, si claaaaaaaaaro...- dijo Ginny

-Bueno dejen de meterse conmigo y vamos a desayunar, que tendreis hambre.

-Jajaja, seras ipócrita, tu dices eso para que acabemos pronto y vallamos a ver los terrenos del señor Potter, jajajaj- otro trabajador.

-Por supuesto que no, ademas si fuese asi no os deberías preocupar tanto y limitaros a comer.

-Jajaajajajajaajajaj- todos

El desayuno se lo pasaron hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en Francia, y de los problemas para venir todos sin que los medios sospechasen lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabeis, uno de los reporteros de el progarma "el buscador" vino a mi casa para preguntar donde se había metido Ginny, porque decía que hacía mucho que no sabia nada de ella, incluso dijo qe si tenía un amante o algo por el estilo.-carcajada general.- lo mejor de todo es que me ofreció mucho dinero por hablar, pero ya me conoceis. Jajaja

-Pues a mi me vino una chica muy exuberante, tambien preguntando por ti.-señaló a Ginny- y me dijo que si le contaba todo sobre ti, tal vez me podría hacer otro favor, y digamos que no era muy decente- todos rieron- lo peor esque mi mujer la vió, yo pensé que me mataría pero resulta que escuchó la conversación completa y le tiró un cubo de agua entero, y despues de cerrar la puerta me dijo que ya sabía porque se había casado conmigo, hay que decir que habíamos tenido una pelea, jajaja-

-Mejor, no nos cuentes lo que siguió depues de eso, porque tengo pensado dormir como un niño, y la visión de ti desnudo no me agrada para nada, jajajaj- Ese fue Luca. Todos rieron menos el aludido

-Como que tú no piensas hacer nada con Claudia, con ese cuerpito de niña malaaaaaaa, jajajajaj.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso,- dijo un enojado Luca.

-Cierto pero lo has pensado.- mas risas.

-Bueno no hemos venido aqui a hablar de cosas íntimas.

-Pero si has empezado tú!!- dijo Ginny.

-Si, si como sea ya han acabado de desayunar asique es hora de ir a ver el terreno y depues Ginny nos enseñará los planos, para saber que tiene Potter pensado.. -dijo mientras se levabantaba.

-Tiene razón, vallamos antes de que empiece a pensar en su adorada Claudia, y no podamos sacarlo de su mundo en el día entero- dijo Ginny.

Despues de recojer todo lo que había del desayuno y despedirse de algunas personas, se desaparecieron en la puerta de entrada del terreno, mientras Ginny abría la verja, su amigo Luca se impacientaba y se devoraba las uñas, pues no se podía ver nada hasta que la puerta estaba abierto, ya que solo el guardián podía revelarla. Ginny tardaba en abrir a propósito, mientras que los trabajadores detras de Luca aguantaban la risa pues sabían perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de la peliroja.

-Dios, Ginevra abre la maldita verja de una vez!!- gritó histerico Luca. Todos los trabajadores no pudieron más y saltaron a reir, haciendo cabrear aun más a Luca.- ¿y ustedes de qué se rien?, espera.- miró de nuevo a Ginny- lo hacias a propósito.

-Que esperabas, que la vida fuese color de rosa. Jajajaja- rió Ginny- Anda histérico, pasa que si no te va a dar algo, jajaja.- Luca la miró cinco segundos pero no pudo aguantar y practicamente corrió a ver el terreno.

-Esto es un sueño...- dijo con la boca abierta y mirando a todos lados- Este tipo debe estar forrado.

-Si eso es muy cierto- dijo uno de los trabajadores que miraban también con la boca abierta.

-Ya chicos, se les está empezando a caer la baba y tenemos que hacer muchísmas cosas. Para empezar, este es el plano de la casa que me pidió- todos los trabajadores la rodearon mientras miraban el plano que la chica tenía en la mano, todos menos...- Luca, a ti te voy a dejar para que le hagas un pequeño jardín, ¿entendido?, Luca, pero, ¿dónde esta...?- no acabó porque lo vió mirando el lago y caminando hacia él- LUCAAA!!

-¿Quéeeee?, no estoy sordo.

-Pues lo parece, te prometo que depues nos bañaremos pero antes vamos a planear todo porfa, que si llega Harry y ve que no hemos hecho nada me dará una buena regañina.

-Esta bien... pero luego nos bañamos.

-Que siiiii.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron organizándose para el trabajo, y despues de comer comenzaron a construir la casa. Todos estaban realmente agusto trabajando, no había presiones y siempre había tiempo para alguna broma que otra, sobre todo hacía Luca, que en más de una ocasión se encontraba con plantas carnívoras, que le mordían, cuando algun trabajador las transformaba. Ginny disfrutaba ayudando y riendo con sus compañeros, alguna que otra vez se producían guerras de cemento donde nadie se libraba. La cosa iba sobre ruedas y no estaban ttardando ya que todos ponían empeño.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el morocho llegó a los terrenos y se quedó un rato observando como se manejaban los trabajadores. Le pareció admirable como podían divertirse tanto y a la vez trabajar tan bien. Entonces la vió. Ella estaba con un chico haciendo un pequeño jardín, tal y como él le había pedido. Se quedó contemplandola, como su amigo le tiraba un poquito de arena y ella se lo devolvía. Poco a poco el montoncito se fue haciendo más grande hasta que todos los trabajadores se unieron en una gran batalla, donde todos acababan sucios, pero cuidaban de que no se estropeara nada de lo que estaban haciendo. Fue cuando el chico que había estado con ella en el jardín, la cargó de un hombro y la tiró al lago, cuando ella sacó la cabeza, todos los trabajadores aprovecharon para lanzarse, y salpicarla toda de agua. Ginny no paraba de reir, y todos empezaron una guerra de agua. Mientras, Harry miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa, y totalmente convencido de que había hecho una gran elección al elegir al grupo de Ginny para que le hicieran la casa en la que tanto pensaba. Con estos pensamientos se fue acercando hasta el lugar donde ellos se bañaban.

-Buenas noches.- Todos se giraron con cara de asombro, y a la vez un poco avergonzados.

-Harry, yo... lo siento, pero...- Ginny iba saliedo poco a poco del agua hasta quedar justo enfrente de él. Cuando los trabajadores se disponían a hacer lo mismo, Harry apartó la mirada de la pelirroja y levantando la mano les dijo:

-Por mi no se preocupen, pueden seguir bañándose, es más me alegra que se sientan como en casa.- los trabajadores se miraron perplejos- Solo les voy a pedir un favor, y es que me dejen llevarme a su preciosa jefa para comentarle algo, ¿me permiten?- todos asintieron y comenzaron con su tarea de la pelea.

Harry agarró a Ginny de la mano y se la llevó a dar un paseo por el lugar. Estubieron un rato callados, Harry intentando no mirarle demasiado, pues al estar mojada se le transparentaba la ropa interior, haciéndola ver realmente _sexi._ Ella por su parte aun estaba alucinada por la reacción del ojiverde al ver a todos en el agua. Finalmente, él rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, no me arrepiento para nada de haberte pedido a ti que me construyeras la casa.- dijo parándose enfrente de ella.

-Gracias, creo...- dijo en un susurro- quería decirte que siento como nos has encontrado, de verdad, no volvera a ocurrir...

-De eso nada, espero que cada vez que os venga a ver esteis disfrutando como hoy, es muy bueno ver a gente que trabaja bien, y ademas se divierte, asique no te preocupes, ademas, estas muy sexi mojada- Se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó- yo... lo lo siento.

-No importa- dijo tambien sonrojada.- Será mejor que vallamos llendo para abajo, no valla a ser que se piensen que me estas torturando y suban para darte tú merecido- Ambos rieron.

-Te quieren mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Lo cierto es que si, y yo a ellos tambien. Creo que sin ellos no haría el trabajo igual, siempre me han apoyado, desde que salí de la facultad.

-Me alegrará conocerles, asi me pueden contar que has estado haciendo tanto tiempo sin mi- ya estaban en frente del lago donde todos disfrutaban.- Aunque me imagino que no abras hecho muucho.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque se muy bien que sin mi no puedes vivir, jajaja.

-Ja-ja eres muy gracioso, pero si que he hecho cosas, y te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera me acordé ni un solo día de ti.-dijo apartando la vista de él, pero con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que estaba mintiendo.

-¿A si? pues mira lo que te digo- la cogió en brazos- si en todo este tiempo no te acordaste de mi, ahora lo vas a hacer siempre- y comenzó a correr en dirección al lago.

-Harry no, no no Harry...- pero no pudo continuar pues ambos habían caido al agua, porque el morocho se tiró. Al salir, sus caras estaban realmente cerca y no se podían quitar los ojos de encima, hasta que los trabbajadores cojieron a Harry por detras y le metieron la cabeza dentro del agua.

-A nuestra jefa,- cabeza al agua- solo la tiramos- de nuevo- nosotros- y soltaron una carcajada. Harry cuando comprendió la broma, se zafó de ellos y comenzó una nueva guerra, donde todos rieron hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse, más que nada por el hambre, emprendieron el camino de regreso. Los trabajadores estaban realmente contentos, pues decían que el chico era realmente agradable. Cuando solo quedaba Ginny para desaparecerse, oyó un grito que la hizo detenerse.

-GINNYY!- Harry se acercaba a ella corriendo, y cansado- Dios por fin te pillo- dijo agarrandose al brazo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

-Quería invitarte a cenar, mañana por la noche, porque no creo que pueda pasarme por aqui porque en el ministerio estamos hasta arriba de trabajo.

-Esta bien, pero ¿para qué?

-Pues, tengo nuevas ideas que me gustarían discutir contigo, si no te molesta.- mintió el morocho.

-Bueno, esta bien, entonces, ¿dónde quedamos?

-No, yo voy a buscarte, es una sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, pues te espero a las ocho y media en el portal del piso, no me apetece que Ron se ponga a preguntar.

-Me parece justo.

.Bien, entonces ya me marcho, hasta mañana entonces- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció.

-Adios, hermosa.- Mientras decía eso, él tambien se desapareció, quedando el lugar en un triste silencio.

...

**¡Hola chicas!!**

_Perdón si esta vez tarde, pero esque estamos en plenas fiestas y e estado mas bien poco en mi casa. Quería deciros que espero no estaros defraudando con el fic, y que me dejeis reviews aunque sean malos. Bueno chicas, las tengo que dejar. Ya saben que las quiero!!_

_Este fic sigue adelante por gente como, Zafiro Potter, GinnyScar, stay Weasley ( la junior, jeje), xMariana Radclifex, Mely Potter, Hajabeg452, Geila Potter-Weasley, Eva weasley. Chicas gracias por seguirme y apoyarme. Las quieroooooo!!_

_BESOS..!! pekegin_


	8. Un pasado por recordar

_Hola!! LO SIENTO, de verdad que lo siento, se que he tardado mucho, pero se me estropeo el ordenador y hasta hace unos dias no me lo han traido, de todas formas ya estoy de vuelta,no se preocupen. También quiero daros las gracias por esperarme y espero que me dejen reviews, pero no sean muy duros por favor. No me voy a entretener más y les dejo el capítulo que lo hice en papel asique ahora tengo que pasarlo. Un beso especial zafiro que siempre me lee y me deja comentarios y a stay weasley que siempre tiene algo que dedcirme, jajaj. Gracias de verdad!!_

**Un pasado por recordar:**

Entre los cristales de una habitación hasta entonces oscura, entraban los primeros rayos de luz iluminando a una chica que descansaba sobre una montaña de papeles. Su hermosa cabellera pelirroja reflejaba los rayos del sol, ya que estaba espandida por toda la mesa. La chica respiraba con tranquilidad, y el silencio solo era roto por las agujas de un pequeño reloj apoyado en la mesa muy cerca de ella. Repentinamente un portazo hizo que la chica levantara la cabeza asustada y buscara su varita a la vez que se ponia en pie. Bajo la varita al ver a una castaña en la puerta de su habitación con cara de enojada.

-Voy a matar a tu hermano!- dijo Hermione.

-Buenos días a ti también, a sido muy lindo despertar con uno de tus arrebato, gracias- dijo Ginny con ironía.

-No tiene gracia!-miro a su amiga como para matarla, pero al ver que esta sonreía, compuso una sonrisa y se sonrojó ligeramente- ...Lo siento...

-No importa. Pero ahora dime que hizo el insensible de mi hermanito.

-Se le ocurrió la genial idea de ayudarme a lavar los platos, y al hacerlo, lo rompió todo, todos los platos, vasos, cazuelas... y encima me tiró toda la comida de hoy.Ahora tengo que volver a cocinar todo...

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada que llevaba aguantando desde que su cuñada había dicho la palabra ayudar en una misma frase con hermano, pues sabía que siempre que su hermano quería „ayudar" acababa en desastre.

-A mi no me hace gracia! No imaginas la cantidad de _Reparo_ tube que hacer.

-Esque me sorprende que le dejaras si quiera entrar en la cocina-

-¡Pero si se coló! No me di cuenta hasta que oí el primer plato roto.

-Jajajaj, Enserio a veces me sorprende lo que mi hermano puede llegar a hacer por ti.

-Ya, pero es que a vecer me estresa con tanto cariño, ¿es qué no comprende que no hace falta que haga nada para que lo ame?

-Sabes como es cuñadita, y te encanta por mucho que te quejes.- Hermione compuso una sonrisita..

-Si, la verdad es que me encanta que se preocupe- Ginny esbozo una gran sonrisa- ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decirselo!- La pelirroja se llevo una mano a la boca, como si cerrara un cremallera- Más te vale...

-Hay veces que me das verdadero miedo, mione...

-Pues eso que no me conoces enfadada...

-Seguro... te recuerdo que era yo la que aguantaba tus cabreos despues de una pelea con mi hermano. Eras realmente inaguantable, ¡pobre de mi hermano!, jajaj.

-Pero tú eres una mala amiga- cogió un cojín y se lo tiró a la cara.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, ¡asesina!!- y le tiró un cojín a su amiga.

Asi comenzó una guerra de cojines, donde las dos amigas reían como locas...

Mientras en la cocina, Ron intentaba arreglar los últimos platos, para que su mujer no se cabrease. Cuendo tenía el último ya arreglado y lo observaba alegre, se escucho un plop y apareció un chico con anteojos detras de él.

-Espero que por su culpa Hermione no me haga dormir en el sofa- decía el pelirrojo al plato.

-¡HOLA Ron!- el chico metió un bote que hizo que el plato callera y se rompiese en mil añicos.

-AAAAHHH!! Estas loco, Harry, casi me da algo.

-Jajaja, no quería molestar tu amena charla con el plato, que por cierto, acaba de morir, creo que merece un entierro y unas palabras de tu parte, por la gran amistad que los unía...

-Muy gracioso Potter, pero no es asi...

-OH!! No me digas que ese plato es tu amante??, cuando se entere Hermione la va a dar algo...

-Dejame en paz...

-Era solo una pequeña bromita, relajate. Que se supone que ha pasado?

-Que me he cargado toda la bajilla de Hermione.

.Mira que te he dicho veces que la cocina se la dejes a tu mujer, cualquier día de estos envenenas a alguien.

-A ver si con un poco de suerte es a ti, y asi dejas de decir tantas estupideces.

-Wow, tranquilo, ya me calló. ¡Pero no me mates con el plato!!jajajaj.

-Sabes? Te voy a ignorar a ver si asi me dejas ya.

-De acuerdo, es que no he podido evitarlo, ¿y las chicas?.

-Pues imagino que en el cuarto de Ginny, seguro que Mione le fue a contar en cuanto se canso de arreglar los platos.- comenzó a salir hacia el salón, cuando escuchó unas risas que venían de la habitación.

-Ron, ¿no tienes un poco de tarta de melaza?...- Se chocó contra su amigo- ¿qué pasa?

-Shhh, escucha...

-Vamos a ver-los dos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Ginny, donde provenían las voces. Al llegar ambos quedaron pasmados, sobretodo Ron, ya que el cuarto estaba lleno de plumas, al igual que su mujer y su hermana.

-¿Se han vuelto locas?- Ambas chicas miraron a la puerta, donde estaba un Ron con las orejas rojas, y Harry intentando aguantar la risa mordiendose los nudillos.-¿ No son muy mayores para hacer esas cosas?.- Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Al segundo Ron tenia un cojin golpeandole la cara.

Por unos segundos, se habían quedado con los ojos cerrados, hasta que...- si eso es lo que quieren...-

corrió a coger a su mujer y le comenzo a hacer cosquillas, mientras su hermana se tiraba encima de él golpeandole con un cojín, y gritaba que la soltase.

-Vamos Ron, jajaja , le va a dar algo,jajaj, sueltala...

-No le hagas caso a esta lianta, Ron...- Gritó Harry desde la puerta- ademas son dos contra uno, eso es muy injusto.- Dicho esto salió corriendo y agarró a la pelirroja mientras ella intentaba huir, la tiró a la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Durante un buen rato solo se oían las risas de los que estaban en el cuarto.

-Jajaja, chicos ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, sino nunca acbaré la casa, ademas quedé con Luca a desayunar, y me va a matar, porque es muy tarde.- Ginny cojió la ropay se metió en la ducha.

-Yo creo que voy a ir a ver a Rose, porque dentro de nada despertará, y como se ponga a dar voces no lo aguantaré, ya me duele todo...-Besó a su marido y salió de la habitación.

-Ron, creo que mejor nos arreglemos un poco, y ademas tengo hambre!

-Jajaja, solo vienes a verme por la comido.

-Ja-ja, más bien es al contrario...- y salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo mudo.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Harry se la pasó de aquí por alli, y nervioso, ya que la cena sería esa noche, pero no sabía como hacer para sacarle a su pelirroja el motivo de su marcha. Era lo que más ansioso le tenía, ya que apenas dormía bien desde aquella noche...

**FLASBACK...**

Dos jovenes corrían por un bosque lleno de animales, donde no se podía ver con claridad, ya que la oscuridad cubría todo.

-Vamos Ginny, hay que salir de aquí, cuanto antes.

-Harry, no creo que pueda, me duele el pie izquierdo, creo que me han alcanzado con una maldici...- no pudo acabar la frase, ya que calló inconsciente.

-¡No! ¡Ginny, por favor, mírame, mírame...!- gritaba Harry mientras se tiraba al suelo y levantaba parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Fue entonces cuando descubrió un corte profundo en uno de los costados, ademas de tener el pie lleno de sangre.- ¡NO,NO,NO!- La cargó en brazos y se la llevó, ya que escuchaba a los mortifagos tras ellos. Como pudo corrió, mientras le hablaba a la pelirroja, que seguía sin moverse y su respiración era muy floja. Con lágrimas en los ojos rezó por encontrar un lugar donde poder proteger a Ginny. Cuando a lo lejos lo vió. Una cueva, lo suficiente escondida para que no la viesen y bastante grande para poder pasar un tiempo alli. Miró atrás asegurandose de que nadie los persiguiese y corrió hasta el lugar. Ni siquiera se paro a mirar el paisaje que los rodeaba, solo veía por donde pisaba, pues no quería caer y menos con la pelirroja en brazos. Despues de un rato corriendo llegó hasta la cueva, donde depositó a Ginny con cuidado, y comenzó a poner hechizos protectores para que no les atacaran. Se acerco hasta la chica y tras encender un fuego, le quitó la camisa, para ver el corte tan hondo que le había hecho la maldición. Salió al esterior despues de acomodar a la chica, y comenzó a buscar planatas que le pudiesen ayudar a curar a su joven compañera. Cuando regresó comenzó a preparar una crema que extendió por la herida de la chica. No sabía si funcionaria pero no podía pararse a pensar, solo quería que se recuperase.

-Venga mi pequeña, abre tus ojos, no me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti.- el pulso de la chica bajaba cada vez más, y Harry más se desesperaba mientras salían lágrimas de los ojos y abrazaba a Ginny.- No Ginny no puedes dejarme, ¿recuerdas el viaje que queríamoas hacer a las amazonas?, te prometo que te llevaré, iremos donde quieras, pero no me dejes, no de esta manera...- cada vez tenía menos pulso...-Siempre decías que no morirías hasta cumplir tu sueño, y antes de esto me dijiste que tu sueño no se había hecho realidad. No me abandones, no cuando mas te necesito, no ahora que me he dado cuenta de que te amo...- Y la beso, fue corto, pero lindo. Entonces la chica con voz muy devil y sin abrir los ojos dijo:

-No creas que... te vas a ... librar de... mi tan facilmente...- Harry rió aun con los ojos humedecidos.

-Tampoco tenía intenciones de librarme de ti...

**FIN DE FLASBACK...**

-Harry!!

-¿Qué?, joder Ron controlate que casi me matas.- dijo agarrandose el pecho.

-Llevo un buen rato llamandote pero tú ni caso, ya te vale amigo., ¿en qué pensabas?.

-En.. en el trabajo en que sino...

-Venga Harry a mi no me mientas..

-Esta bien. Pensaba en tu hermana, en el día que se marcho, ¿lo revuerdas?

-Como para olvidarlo, solo era un entrenamiento de la carrera, pero no contaban con los mortifagos,llegasteis muy heridos.

-Casi la pierdo Ron, te juro que en el momento en el que la tubo entre mis brazos con la respiración tan floja, pensé que nunca volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa...

-Ya Harry, no te preocupes ella esta bien.

-¡Pero se marcho!, no me dioninguna explicación. Nunca pude entender porque se marcho, yole di todo, Ron, yo la amaba...

-¿En pasado? ¿ya no la amas?

Suspiro- Sabes que la quiero, que nunca deje de hacerlo. Ninguna con las que estubo se podía comparar con ella, me hizo creer en la vida despues de la muerte de tantos seres queridos,cuando solo queria morir...

-Lo se, pero calmate, esta noche averiguaras todo, no te pongas mal, ahora solo piensa en el trabajo, al menos para que te animes.

-Esta bien. Gracias, no se que haría sin ti...

-Pues no serías nada, jajajaj...

...**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO...**

_Bueno ya esta, no es la cena pero quería que supieseis un poco de la historia antes de la cena, ya que en ella se aclararan las cosas. Espero que no esteis muy enfadadas, y que me dejeis reviews. Disfrutar del veranito!!_

_Las quiero!!_

_Peke gin_


	9. una cena con el pasado

_Hola xics!! siento haber tardado, pero esque este verano no he parado en casa. Espero que no me maten, jeje. Pero estoy de vuelta y aqui llega uno de los capítulos más importantes, porque se descubrirá el motivo de la marxa de Ginny, asik espero que les guste. No me enrollo más y les dejo el capítulo, que se lo merecen por ser tan pacientes. Dejan reviews!!._

**Una cena con el pasado:**

Eran las 10 y dentro de media hora llegaría Harry para recogerla. Aun no se decidía por qué ponerse. Su cama estaba cada vez más llena de ropa, y el armario más vacío. Cuando estaba por perder los nervios, escuchó un ruido que provenía de la puerta y al volverse vió a su mejor amiga mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Vale, se ve que hoy es el día de los sustos y sobresaltos protagonizados por Hermione.

-Muy graciosa- dijo mientras de acercaba hasta su amiga- ¿Qué significa todo este desorden?

-Significa que no tengo nada que ponerme, y dentro de media hora llegará Harry para llevarme a cenar...- tiró el último vestido que tenía en el armario mientras se dejaba caer encima de la cama.

-Para empezar, si tienes cosas que ponerte, lo que pasa es que estas tan nerviosa que nisiquiera te esfuerzas en mirar bien. Segunda, si no te quitas de encima de esa ropa no te voy a poder ayudar a decidirte, ademas de que la estas arrugando- le metió un empujando haciendo que la chica callera al suelo.

-Auch! se un poco más suave, voy a pensar que me quieres matar.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Tercero, puede que tengas razón- agarraba toda la ropa que tenía- la verdad esque tienes una ropa un tanto pasada.

-Oye! es la moda en Francia.

-Pero como tú misma has dicho es de Francia, y ahora estas en Londres, por si no te diste cuenta. Ademas, conociendo a Harry como lo conozco, imagino que te llevará a un lugar caro, ya sabes que siempre lo hace con las citas importantes.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto es importante?- comentó Ginny cruzandose de brazos.

-Porque Harry te quiere, e imagino que te llebará donde te lo mereces,

-Eso no es cierto, simplemente vamos a hablar sobre la casa, nada más- dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Bueno, como sea, seguro que le parece importante y por ello te querrá llevar a un sitio importante, siempre hace eso con sus citas- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny que no había oido la última parte.

-Que se nos está haciendo tarde y aun no sabemos que te vas a poner...- miró por la ventana- tal vez...- y salió del cuarto rápidamente.

-¿Y a esta que bicho le picó?- y siguió mirando en su ropa. Llevaba un rato en el que cada vez estaba más desesperada pues apenas quedaban 10 minutos para que Harry llegará, y siempre era muy puntual, al menos con ella. De repente escuchó un gritito y al segundo apareció Hermione con una gran sonrisa y algo escondido en la espalda.

-Acabo de encontrar algo que me compré hace tiempo y que nunca me puse, ya que a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia, asique creo que te lo puedes quedar, tomalo como un regalo por ser mi amiga y aguantarme todos los arranques.- Entonces sacó un precioso vestido, de color dorado, que llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla, y con parte de la espalda al aire y un pequeño escotte en la parte delantera. Ginny quedó impresionada al verlo, mientras que Hermione no paraba de sonreir.

-Es... es precioso Hermione, no se que decir.- dijo mientras lo cojía y lo miraba aun sin palabras.

-Di que te lo pondras, y que lo usaras bien...- le guiñó un ojo.

-Esta bien, pero no tengo zapatos para ponermelo.

-Eso tampoco es problema, yo si!!.- salió y llegó con unas preciosas sandalias doradas con pequeñas perlitas, y un tacón poco pronunciado.- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que cada día te quiero más cuñadita- Y se tiró sobre ella llenandola de besos. En ese momento sonó la puerta, y las dos miraron el reloj. Las 10:30 marcaba.- Ay! Hermi que hago?

-Arreglate, yo le entretengo, pero date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Claro, claro.- Y corrió a vestirse.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la puerta y al abrir se encontraba con el morocho. Iba con un traje negro, con detalles verdes que hacían resaltar sus ojos. Tal como ella sospechaba, iba preparado para una velada importante.

-Adelante, Harry.

-Hola Mione, ¿cómo estas?.- Le dió un beso en la majilla y entró, dirigiéndose al salón.

-Pues ahora estoy realmente bien, la verdad. Deveras esperar porque aun no está lista.

-De acuerdo no tte preocupes, no hay prisa, dije que no sabía a que hora llegaría.- Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno, ¿dónde llebaras a mi amiga?.

-Pues pedí cita en el Rosal.- _Tal y como sospechaba, el mejor restaurante de todo Londres. _Pensó Hermione.

-Buena elección.

-Lo se. ¿Cómo es que tarda tanto?

-Esque tubimos un problema con la ropa, nada más.

-Pero que más da, si se ponga lo que se ponga va a estar bonita...- cuando se dió cuenta se sonrojó, mientras Hermione le miraba, pero cuando le oba a preguntar, se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo. Los dos se giraron miraron a la puerta por lo que apareció la pelirroja, realmente hermosa, con el vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, y los zapatos que la hacían resaltar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con ondas cayendo a ambos lados de la cara, y unas preciosas orquillas sujetando algunos cabellos. Harry se quedó de piedra y solo pudo decir una palabra...

-Preciosa...

-Gracias, tu tambien- Dijo Ginny completamente roja. Su maquillaje era apenas visible. Llevaba un color dorado de sombra, que apenas se notaba, y un brillo de labios, lo cual hacía que resaltaran más.- Creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos, porque se está haciendo tarde.-

Harry tardo en reaccionar pues aun seguía mirandola.- Si... si claro. Vamos.- se acercó a ella y la agarró de la mano, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.- Adios Hermione, saluda a Ron de mi parte.- Dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ginny.

-Tranquilo, lo haré. ¡¡Diviértanse!!- gritó la castaña.

Iban bajando por el ascensor, ella mirando al suelo, y él sin quitarle la vista de encima. No hablaron hasta que se detubo, y Harry le ofreció su mano para bajar los dos escalones que había en el portal. Ella aceptó, y ambos de la mano caminaron por la calle, mientras la gente se giraba para mirarles. Asi llegaron hasta el coche de Harry. Tras varios kilometros de camino llegaron hasta un restaurante precioso, con vistas a una montaña, y que tenía un gran letrero que rezaba "el rosal". Harry le abrió la puerta a Ginny y fueron hasta el restaurante donde mucha gente con trajes cenaban en total tranquilidad.

-Buenas noches, teniamos una mesa resevada a nombre de Harry James Potter.-

-Por supuesto señor, los estabamos esperando, si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme, los llevaré a su mesa.- caminaron detras de el señor, hasta una mesa al lado de una ventana, en la que se veía todo el paisaje. Ambos se sentaron, mientras el hombre les entregaba la carta y se marchaba.

-Bien, ¿qué vas a pedir?- preguntó Harry pasado un rato, mientras dejaba la carta encima de la mesa y miraba a la pelirroja fijamente.

-Pues estoy entre el pollo con salsa de queso y un estofado de australia.

-Pues mira, yo me cojo lo primero, es más sabroso.

-Entonces te haré caso, asi si no me gusta tengo a quien culpar.- y dejó la carta en la mesa.

-Muy bien, entonces- y levantó la mano. Enseguida apareció un camarero, al que pidieron. Al poco estaban comiendo mientras reían, de las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.- Sabes, no te imaginas lo que te extrañé todo este tiempo.

-Yo tambien Harry, nunca nadie me dejaba quitarle las patatas del plato.

-Sabes que no son mi fuerte. Pero enserio, te extrañé.- Bajo la mirada a su plato, y tras varios minutos de silencio, levantó la vista y la miró- Gin, no quiero agobiarte, pero, ¿por qué te marchaste?. - Ginny lo miró y se decidió a decirle la verdad.

-Porque nos ibamos a hacer daño, y no creo que fuese lo correcto, no quería que perdieramos nuestra amistad.

-Pero dime en que hemos quedado despues de que te marchases, tú te marchaste alejandote de tu familia, y yo no encontré a nadie que me hiciese tan feliz como tú...

-No seas hipócrita, creo que no conozco a nadie que halla tenido más novias a lo largo de un año que tú.

-Y con ninguna logré olvidarte.- Hubo un silencio, donde Ginny bajo la mirada a su plato.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Suspiró- Por que me asusté. Tal vez fue una idioted, pero me asusté. Aquel día, cuando abrí los ojos y te vi allí, mi mente quedó en blanco...

**...FLASH BACK...**

-No tenía intención de librarme de ti...

-Me... alegro. No se que es esto, pero creo que ha funcionado.- Señaló el hunguento que le había echado en un costado, que había conseguido hacer cicatrizar la herida.-¿Hay algo de comer? me muero de hambre...- pero se paró, porque Harry se había abrazado a ella.

-Gin si llegó a perderte, no se que habría hecho.

-Ya Harry relajate, estoy aqui, no te preocupes.- se separó un poco de él, pero se perdió en sus ojos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que se besaron. Era lento, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más pasional. No acabaron en besos, siguieron, hasta que se demostraron el amor que se tenían...

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró apoyada en el pecho de Harry, quien la miraba embobado.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola- sonrió Ginny besando a Harry en los labios.

-Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a despertar todos los días asi, mirando un ángel.- sonrió.

-Si no dejas de decirme cosas asi voy a acabar creyendolas.

-Pues hazlo, porque es la verdad, princesa.- la besó y se levantó.- Sabes Gin, te amo, y siempre lo voy a hacer.

-Yo tambien.

Ambos se vistieron, y tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía se marcharon, dejando en esa cueva el último recuerdo de su amor...

Al llegar a la oficina, todos corrieron a asegurarse de que nada les había pasado, y que estaban bien.

-Harry, te esperan en el despacho del jefe.- Harry miró a Ginny, y luego puso rumbo a el despacho. Ginny llevaba un rato hablando con sus compañeros, hasta que decidió ir a buscar a Harry ya que estaba tardando mucho. Al llegar el alma se le calló a los pies. Alli estaba Harry, besandose con Cho, su exnovia. No pudo ni reaccionar, solo correr y correr, correr y correr...

**...FIN FLASH BACK...**

-Eso no es asi, Gin, yo no la besé.- contestó Harry atonito.

-¿Me estas llamando loca? se lo que ví, Harry.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, eso quedó en el pasado, ya te olvidé- mintió.

El resto de la cena fue tensa, no sabían de que hablar, y habían perdido hasta el apetito, solo querían regresar a sus casas, y descansar. Y asi lo hicieron.

-Bueno Harry gracias por la cena, aunk no hablamos nada de la casa.

-No importa, sigue con lo planeado.

-De acuerdo. Adios.

-Si adios.- ella iba a entrar en la casa- Ginny.

-Dime Harry.

-No me importa que ya no me ames, yo aun lo hago, no he roto mi promesa de amarte para siempre.

-Harry, yo...

-No - la calló pponiendole una mano en la boca- cueste lo que me cueste, volveré a enamorarte.- Y tras darle un beso suave, se desapareció. Ginny permaneció un rato parada en la puerta, pero finalmente entró y con una gran sonrisa se marchó a dormir, pues supo que desde ese momento, las cosas cambiarían...

...**FIN DEL CAPITULO...**

_Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, y trataré de escribir en cuanto pueda. Dejen reviews, y a los que ya lo hacen, muchas gracias de verdad, me encanta leer todo lo que me escribis._

_Agradecer en especial a Zafiro que siempre me escriba, xMariana Radclifex, que siempre me pone algo, Anelic que me encanta leer sus reviews, Stay Weasley y sus grandes comentarios y que siempre espera paciente, e irazema, que la conozco de hace poco pero me encanta que me escriba gente nueva. Besos chicassss!!_

_Ls quiero!!_


	10. como lograr que me ames

**Como lograr que me ames:**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que Ginny y Harry habían salido juntos. Las cosas no cambiaron demasiado como había pensado Ginny. Más bien habían empeorado ya que a penas lo veía, porque siempre que preguntaba por él a su hermano o a su amiga, ambos le decían que estaba de misión. Pero ya habían transcurrido demasiados días para permanecer en una misma misión, y el no verle la estaba asustando de verdad, ya que en su trabajo cada dos por tres estaba despistada pensando en Harry. Pero esa mañana iba a ser diferente, porque ella haría que lo fuera. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y se aseguro de haber dejado todo lo que le quedaba por hacer encima de la mesa, donde su mejor amigo pudiera verlo y terminara los pocos detalles de la casa que quedaban por arreglar. Como otra mañana más en la última semana, ni su hermano ni su cuñada estaban alli. Últimamente salían con mucha prisa, tan rápido que a penas los veía. En la calle se podía ver que el otoño estaba al caer, ya que las calles estaban heladas y los árboles comenzaban a perder sus primeras hojas. Antes de meterse en la boca del lobo, debía comer algo ( siempre fiel al apetito weasley). Se metió en la cafetería más cercana al trabajo de Harry, donde últimamente solía pasar gran parte de la tarde alli, mirando tras la ventana por si aparecia Harry.

- Buenos días señorita Weasley, e de decirle que estoy acostumbrado a su presencia, pero nunca antes había estado aqui durante la mañana, y no es que me moleste ni mucho menos...

- Lo se Simon, pero en eso consiste, en cambiar la rutina, no crees?

- Cambiar la rutina, si claro.... no sera más bien que aun tiene la esperanza de que un muchachito de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos verdes atraviese la puerta del edificio de enfrente?

- Yo no estoy esperando a Harry!!- dijo girando su cara para encontrar los oscuros ojos del camarero de la cafetería.

- Ui! no recuerdo haber dicho nada del señor Potter, pero si usted lo dice....- y se marchaba.

- Espera!! pero porque siempre sabes que es lo que busco?

- Porque normalmente solo lo buscas a él.- Se sentó- mira yo creo que si quieres marcar la diferencia, que cambien las cosas...- y continuó cortando a una Ginny cada vez más colorada- y no me vengas con eso de que no quieres cambiar las cosas, porque no te creo para nada, en vez de estar aqui lamentandote y vigilando de incognito como una espía deberías ir al edifcio que esta alli enfrente y buscar de verdad a el señor Potter, porque tal vez si te dicen donde se encuentra dejarias de espantarme a los clientes con esa cara de constante preocupación.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, y luego su propio reflejo en el cristal por donde tantas veces observaba el más mínimo cambio. El reflejo que devolvió el cristal era el de una chica que a penas dormía y que se veía realmente preocupada "_ni que fuera tu marido" "pero eso es lo que te gustaría" "ok tu no pintas nada en mi cabeza, ni sikiera se quien eres asique callate" "Oh vamos! sabes perfectamente quien soy" "a ver sorprendeme" "la única parte de tu cuerpo que piensa con lógica"._

-Idiota... - murmuro Ginny

-¿Qué has dicho?

- No, nada que tienes razón, voy a ir a ver a Harry, y no pienso parar hasta que lo encuentre

- Asi se habla! pero ya que vas hazme un favor, lleva este móvil al guardia de la planta 7, que se lo dejó aqui hace un rato.- le entrego un móvil de color negro y dorado, el cual recogio y tras cojer su bolso y agradecer a Simon, se marchó dispuesta a hacer que las cosas cambiaran, quien era ella para negarlo, se moría por verlo, pues sabía que muy dentro de su corazón tratando de ser escondido, aun amaba a Harry.

Mientras Simon miraba a traves de la ventana, y sonreía cada vez que se acercaba más a la puerta- Pobre ilusa.......- Sacó su móvil y marco un numero- Todo ha salido a pedir de boca, el pequeño conejito acaba de entrar en la jaula, calculo que en unos minutos estará en la planta 7, y será el momento de actuar....................................

No podía controlar sus propios nervios. Durante el camino había pensado en darse la vuelta unas cuantas veces, porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero as ganas de ver a Harry superaban con creces cualquier tipo de miedo. Ya podía ver el ascensor por el que subiría, pues pensó que lo mejor era entregar el móvil a su dueño antes de buscar a Harry, porque tal vez se le olvidase entregarselo despues. Subió al ascensor el cual estaba completamente solitario y marco la tecla número 7. Cuando iba por la planta número tres reparo en un detalle que no había visto al entrar. Había un pequeño cartel en la parte baja del marcador del piso. El cartel decía "** la planta número 7 fue demolida, todas las oficinas de esa planta estan ahora puestas en la número 6. Perdonen las molestias"**

- Entonces si no hay planta 7, ¿a donde me dirijo?. - comenzó a darle a todos los botones, pero nada podía acer, el ascensor seguía subiendo, y Ginny cada vez se asustaba más. En ese momento sono un móvil. Era el móvil de el guardia. Lo cojio con la esperanza de que alguien la pudiese ayudar.- Socorro, por favor, ayudenme!! estoy en el ascen......

- A llegado el momento....- la cortó una voz grave que nunca antes había oido. No suppo como pero en cuestión de segundos comenzó a girar, y girar......................

.............................................................................................................

Corria, ella seguía corriendo mientras recordaba como su único amor se besaba con otra que no era ella, como despues de entregarle todo lo que tenía él se lanzaba a los brazos de otra, como la dejaba sola, sintiendo como millones de cuchillos le atrabesaban el pecho, rompiendole el corazón.....

Ginny despertó, sobresaltada por el sueño que acababa de vivir. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, no conseguía ver nada, cuando recordó los acontecimientos anteriores, el viaje en el ascensor, la voz del móvil..... Se levantó y metio la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon para cojer su varita, solo había un problema, no había ningun bolsillo, es más no había nada de la ropa que se había puesto esa mañana, si no que un hermoso vestido blanco caia a su alrededor, con hermosos reflejos plateados que le hacían ver como una princesa. Sus deportivas habían desaparecido dejando sus pies con uno zapatos de cristal, al más estilo cenicienta, solo adornados por un pequeño lacito color plata. Ginny no entendía nada, tal vez seguiría dormida, y todo eso fuese un sueño. Al mirar de nuevo sus pies descubrió una cinta también plateada, que se extendía hasta la oscuridad, más alla de lo que sus ojos y la escasa luz le permitía ver. Se agachó a recojerla y al tenerlas sobre sus manos comprovó lo suabe que era, y no solo eso, sino que estaba escrita, pero no podría leerla, pues no veía nada... o eso pensaba porque un camino de velas se encendió en el momento en que la cinta se posó sonbre sus manos, un camino ue abanzaba un par de metros y luego desparecía dentro de un cueva. Bajo la vista a la cinta donde ponía "_**te espero en el lugar donde todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad"**_. Ginny entendió que se trataba de un error, una equivocación por parte del dueño del móvil, pero aun asi siguió la cinta, despues de todo, debía avisarle de que se había equivocado. Fue recojiendo la cinta donde siempre ponía lo mismo, y cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva otro camino de velas se encendió, pero esta vez la conta pasaba del plata, al rosa y había una nueva frase grabada _**"porque este sitio es mi castillo y tu eres mi hermosa princesa". **_Siguió mirando la cinta aun sorprendida, cuando esta volvió a cambiar y se volvió de un rojo intenso con una nueva frase _**"porque mi único sueño por realizar es el que más deseo..."**_

- Y ese deseo es estar contigo para siempre, ese deseo es poder decirte que te amo pero sobretodas las cosas ese deseo es que tu tambien me ames, porque mi unico deseo, eres tu...

Ginny no pudo contener las lágrimas, Harry estaba alli, de pie tras ella mirándola con una hermosa rosa blanca en la mano. No pudo contenerse y se lanzó sobre él mientras más lágimas caían y sin siquiera pensarlo se le escapó lo que más ansiaba decir su corazón.

- Te amo, Harry, te he amado, te amo y siempre te amaré- Y asi se fundieron en un nuevo beso, un beso que marcaba su destino para siempre, y ese destino era estar juntos.......................

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Hola xikas!!! keria pedirles perdon por tardar tantisimo, pero esk me e ido a vivir a otro sitio y con eso de las clases y demas pues se me a pasado, y bueno como creo que las disculpas no son suficientes por hacerlas esperar, pues me e decidido a escribir el mejor capítulo de la historia, y creo que lo he logrado!! personalmente es el que más me ha gustado, sobretodo el final. Despues de esto solo quedan uno o dos capítulos más y esto se abrá acabado. Espero que me disculpen de verdad, y que intentaré que la proxima vez no tengais que esperar tanto, enserio, pero sobretodo, este capitulo es para mis niñas que siempre me escriben y que esperaré su review, porque sin ellas no abria escrito esto. os quiero!! Una vez más lo siento y disfruten que el final se acerca!!_

_Os quiero0o0o!!!_

_Peke Gin___


End file.
